Rescue and Escape: 2 the Inescapeable Path
by Nero Nightslasher 1
Summary: A mad scientist, Doctor Eggman was able to get all 7 chaos emeralds and steal the emeralds' energy in order to use it for himself. Is Sonic and his friends able to save the planet from mass devastation before Eggman drain ALL of the emeralds power before it is too late? Or will they be left being Eggman's slaves?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, the CoolsNerd is back and is ready to start an interesting adventure I would like to share. Now there, I know I may have delayed my first fanfic but only because I barely have enough time to remake chapter 3 but I will promise you guys that I will always come back to finish my stories. Which I barely had enough time to start a new adventure you guys will probably enjoy. One other thing before we start, I would like to thank _Flamemon_ for being the first to adding me as a favorite and _snowywolf89_ for keeping touch as a follower and I said before, I will come back with my other fanfic :) AND ONE LAST ANNOUNCEMENT, I would like to dedicate this fanfic to miss _Zgirl101_ for inspiring me to read her fanfic before I even knew how to write one and as well as given the permission to extend her ending for more adventure :). NOW GIVE AROUND OF APPLAUSE TO THESE PEOPLE :D**

 **AND BE SURE YOU CHECK OUT Sonic the Hedgehog _Rescue and Escape._ THE FIRST PART OF THIS FANFIC. IF YOU HAVE NOT DONE SO, I RECOMMEND YOU TO GO BACK AND READ HER FANFIC IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND A LITTLE MORE ABOUT WHAT IS GOING ON AND AS WELL AS ENJOYING HER WELL MADE FANFIC **

**Now without further a do, LET GET THIS FANFIC STARTED :D**

Chapter 1: Flowing Memories

Midnight hours where star glow bright, bunched together as though the planet is close to the milky way's spiral waves. There stood a blue hedgehog, known as the blue blur, aka Sonic the Hedgehog. He stayed laying on a tree's branch with his legs on top of the other, staring off into the stars. He decides to sleep for the night outside rather than sleeping in Tail's house, which is a few feet away. He had no problem sleeping in Tails' house, it is just the fact that in his nature, he much rather preferred to stay out more often. Feeling the cool night breath, viewing the moon which is the only thing that lights up the planet, letting go memories of fear that happened the past few days. Getting captured by Eggman, tortured, and almost thought to believe he had lost his bosom fox friend. He inhaled cool air and exhale fear because he had the feeling that his team had not seen the last of Eggman.

Without realizing he was being watched, Shadow noticed why he went off on his own. Not only to sleep on higher ground but to actually see the amazement of the stars all around, the beauty of the moon, and the cool air. He never paid much attention to the night he stand below the night sky up until now. He felt terrible for the first time ever since Sonic risked his own life to save his and having him to be taken by Eggman so easily in front of his face, only because it is a life or death situation for Sonic. Now that he know he is safe and unharmed, he was about to head back towards Tails' house. That was until he felt a sudden, oversized pain from his head as he starts to kneel down and clutch his head

"Not again" shadow thought to himself.

Then he notice Sonic was doing the same, feeling pain, clutching his own head. But what worries him the most is the fall from the branch he is sitting. The blue hedgehog tries his best to recover but the pain was too severe. He bend backward but did not realized how far he had climbed the tree he was on, which was too late to think about about it because he had lost balance and fell. He felt his heart thumping up into his head, thumping as though it is done in slow-motion, hearing double beats over and over. His vision starts to blur, feeling pain and still realizing the law of gravity is forcing him to fall to the ground.

Shadow on the other hand is still feeling the same pain but realized the blue blur is falling from the tree he was on. Shadow tries to recover and stand, grabbing onto a tree for support. On the right time, Shadow skated his way through and leap to catch the falling hedgehog. The landing was not that graceful as he manage to catch him, losing his balance and tripped with the blue hero. At least he manage to break his fall rather than falling for his death.

Sonic had recovered first, grunting, "Ugh...my head feels like a spin dash bouncing in my skull". Next to him, he realized a midnight furred hedgehog laid unconscious.

"How did he-but I"

He looked back from the tree he was on, mentally calculating, measuring between there to where he and Shadow ended. Sonic could take a guess how that happened. He gave a short smile and carried him back to Tails' house. He never thought Shadow, the ultimate life form, would actually step up to save him once again ever since his nemesis was able to detained him, torturing until he goes fatigue.

 **I know it is a little short, but I am getting there. But how do you guys think so far :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sky of what appears to still be dusky, along with the stars still hovering above the night sky. The cobalt hedgehog as arrived in Tails' house, along with an unconscious ebony hedgehog, also known to be Shadow the ultimate life form . He set Shadow onto an empty couch by the living room. He also gave him a warm fabric, not that he needs one since he has fur, but still hand it over, may to show a little 'thank you' for what he has done. The blue hedgehog found his way upstairs to check up on someone but then noticed his friends, Amy Rose and Knuckles happen to be having a sleepover for the night. Amy all snuggled in her sleeping bag, yet sleep talking saying, "You are asking to marry me?" The expression on her face is so dreamlike. Sonic on the other hand, filled him with abhorrence, an expression maybe he would wish it will not be so soon. He came up to her and whispered,

"Yes I shall marry you as I, Knuckles, will fill your heart with happiness," holding his breath, trying not to laugh of what he is about to witness.

"Why, you are too kind, but…,." she pause for a moment

The hedgehog moved a little closer to her ears. Just when tricky, sly hedgehog was about to reply. The pink hedgehog grabbed hold of Sonic, hugging him, but yet still asleep in her fantasy dreams.

" _Oh no, this is not good"_ , The hedgehog thought in his mind and tries escape the grasp of her strong arms, not to mention how she always carry a heavy hammer by her side. He struggles to set free without waking her up. He then felt a tight squeeze around his back and chest, gasping for air, cracking his spines, making the hedgehog suddenly exhale.

"...nice try," she said in her dreams.

Just when he felt her grasp start to loose, he forced himself to move back. He broke off her steel strength and bumped onto Tails' wooden bed. Rapidly inhaling and exhaling, his heart beating as fast as a rabbit, hoping he did not woke her up for another squeeze of his lifetime or worse, playing around with her dreams may lead her to take out her hammer and play Wack-a-Hedgehog. Who knows how she is able to summon her picko-picko hammers from. Almost as though she has been getting them out thin air. The cobalt hedgehog shivers that thought and stood up to leave the room.

"I'm a chicken pot pie," a red echidna also sleep talked.

Sonic then gestures in a way of saying "forget about it" since he had enough jokes for the night. As far as he knows, Tails is definitely not in his room. The only room he had not checked is the basement, also appeared to be Tails' lab.

Tails, a yellow fox, is known to be Sonic's sidekick and is also good with mechanics. Sonic then opened the basement and saw his two-tailed buddy working on another invention as well talking sciency stuff to himself.

"Now if I can program my hard drive to be able to- "

"Hey Tails"

"AHH!" Tails easily got frightened, regardlessly hurling a screw driver at the direction where Sonic was standing. The speedster was able to dodge on time before the screw driver pinned to the wooden door.

"Dude!" he asked surprisingly at his quick throw

"Oh! Sorry about that", the two-tailed fox said as he yawns "I am busy working on this new invention. I am calling it the Hacker Virus 101" he named, showing a hard drive, no bigger than a person's palms.

"It sounds interesting but...do we really need that?"

"Really Sonic" Tails said in a non-surprisingly manner. "with this chip, it is able to hack into any documents Eggman may be pulling on. But it needs someone who is able to work controlling the viruses without setting on the security system"

"hmm…"

"That would be me" he said impatiently "look for example"

Tails installed the chip into his own computer. In the screen showned tiny red dots representing viruses. But if you look closely, you can see the red dots looks awfully familiar to…

"Knuckles!", Sonic gave a laugh "really Tails, you couldn't have thought of anything hilarious than that"

"Well, we all know he loves to smash things"

"More than smashing Eggman's toys?" The blue hedgehog asked in a more simple question saying 'why couldn't it be be me'

"could we not talk about this." Talis said as though he knew what Sonic was trying to say. "Now as you can see how i am able to control my own viruses without having a mass disorder" Tails had demonstrated in his Miles tablet, tapping codes that allows all mini Knuckles to move around

"Can I have a try?" Sonic eagerly asked

"Sonic, this is not some video game" Tails said, "this is very complex since you never have-"

"'Experience'?", Sonic finished Tails' sentence. "Ha, I'll show you experience", as he took Tails' tablet, creating codes as though he knew what he is doing.

"You never told me you learned computer science!?"Tails was astound at what he is seeing 'Sonic learns computer science!?'

"Well, let's just say the old doc used to teach me a couple of tricks before destroying each other"

"WAIT WHAT!?"

"Yeah it's a long story"

"B-But…"Tails mouth was covered the blue hedgehog's hand

"Shhh...It's better off to keep it between you and me. And besides" he gave a wink, "We wouldn't want to go off topic with this story now do we" he said the audience/viewers.

"Sigh~sure" he sighed in defeat, "but you better talk about it next time!"

"Don't worry I will," he said, still typing, " now let's go to the trash bin" he talked to himself as he moves all the virus to their location

"Hmm...going to the trash bin to delete any files as target practice" Tails thought to himself, "I just hope he does not-"

"Ha, let's try this one" he said, leading the viruses, watching the miniatured Knuckles punching and getting rid of the document.

"Wait don't-!", Tails was too late to warn him. Tails did not realized he was actually going right ahead to delete this one document.

"What is it?" Unsured what his buddy is warning him

"Arg~you had just destroyed my personal, well made FANFIC!" Tails had tried to keep himself calm after what the blue hedgehog had just committed.

"Umm...whoops...well, umm...what in cyberspace do people keep their personal things in the "trash"?" Sonic reasonably said

"SO THAT PEOPLE LIKE YOU WOULDN'T READ MY DOCUMENTS!"

"Alright Tails, but you know there is such thing as creating and logging out of an account. I'll show you how to do that later 'cause right now you should hit the hays now"

"Sigh"

Tails got out of his lab, he does feel drowsy after working over-night for a kid like him. Sonic on the other hand lost his interest in computer science after making his buddy upset but it was fun while it lasted. Then he realized something wrong he forgot to mention. How is it possible that he felt a strong pain like before...unless

 **So what do think guys :)**

 **Be sure to read Rescue and Escape**

 **I forgot to mention that I had already submitted Chapter 3 from my other fanfic called Into the Unknown, I am letting you know for those who are interested and please tell me what you think**

 **Ah yes I am also going to write a whole different fanfic based on this chapter :)**


End file.
